Pride of a Malfoy
by Prrowcat
Summary: What happens after the 6th book. very short. contains draco. Draco is good in this. Harry Hermione and Ron. Not slash.
1. Chapter 1

Draco ran, soaked blond hair falling in his eyes. He didn't have time to brush it away. Lightning forked the sky above him, a chilling reminder of what had happened. He clutched the goblet tightly, as if to check it was still there. He had to get this to safety. To someone who would know what to do with it. He hated that the only person he could go to was his childhood rival. Harry Potter. But he swallowed his pride as he ran. His mother had given this to himi in the hope that he could reach Harry. And he would rather die than not fulfil this. Literally. He had run for weeks now, only stopping when he couldn't go any further. He ran on, the fact that the rain wasn't the only thing that was soaking his torn robes. He saw the glow from a building, an inn to be exact. His breathing was ragged, but he moved faster. He knew Harry would be here. He had to be. His last hope for safety. The pride of a Malfoy. How could he be proud to be a Malfoy now, when he had learned of his family connections with Lord Voldemort. His stupid father was probably being sent to kill him, as punishment. Draco had accepted that he would probably die by now. He knew that it was what he deserved. But he had to get the goblet to Harry. He moved through the trees, twigs scratching his arms and face. His hair was now quite long, him being too exhausted to cut it. It hung over his face, and he knew that he looked a mess, with mud covering his pale skin, and torn, filthy robes that had been worn since it had happened. He broke out of the undergrowth onto the road, and ran down it, the noise of his feet on the gravel reminding him of what he used to be. Travelling through forests, and shaded areas had changed him. He arrived at the Inn, and burst through the door, aware that the entire contents of the Inn had turned to stare at him, a bedraggeled, dirty teenager in torn robes. Gasping for breath, he collapsed on the floor, feeling as if for the first time the pain from his wound, as he bled crimson blood all over the floor. "Harry Potter" he called out weakly, panting now. His vision blurred, but he saw the crowd that had surrounded him part a little to let a dark-haired boy pass through. Draco held out the Goblet to him, and was aware of Harry taking it out of his hands, before he slipped into blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't going to continue this, but I got a review that asked me to, so… here is the next part…..**

Blackness surrounded Draco. He heard voices, talking, but without words that he could understand, voices from people standing above him. He turned, scared and ran down the tunnel, cleverly consealed underneath the carpet of his living room. It was like an ever consuming void, with twisting tunnels leading off to the various rooms in the house. A twisting prison to anyone who was unfamiliar with the mansion. But a sanctuary to him, keeping some distance between him and the intruders. He managed to reach outside, to reach the only chance of escape. Then he heard a scream, and a flash of unearthly green light lit up the unddergrowth around him. The scream came from a familiar person. But the scream itself was unfamiliar. The scream that he knew would haunt him, seemingly forever. The scream of his mother. He ran, knowing that if he went back, all would be lost, but knowing that he was leaving his dead mother…

Draco woke, drenched in sweat. Even though it had happened many weeks ago, he kept reliving the awful event, and knew that it would haunt him til he died. Salty tears fell unchecked down his cheeks before he saw that he was not alone. He cast around him for the object that he'd kept safe, to find that it wasn't by his side. Then he faintly remembered the inn, and giving it to Harry. The other person in the room moved closer to him, and he lashed out, barely missing them. This was a reflex that he had aquired, having to live on the edge. The person backed off. Through tear blurred eyes, he made them out to be around his age, with ebony hair, and round glasses…

Draco realised his mistake. Ashamed, he spoke to Harry, while taking stock of his position. "I'm so sorry Harry," he said, sobs racking through his body, making it hard for him to speak. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do it, if it could have happened differently…" he trailed off, sobbing too hard to continue. Then, the door burst open, Draco turned away, not wanting people to see him in this state, but, more importantly, feeling too shamed to look at other people. A voice spoke. It was familiar, and took a while to register. "What the bloody hell is he doing here!"

"Now Ron, he helped us, brought us one of the horcruxes, and it doesn't look as if he can do anything to hurt us in the state he's in…"

Finally he recognised them, and turned around to face them, his face wet, but he had stopped crying. He now knew part of what Harry had gone through, with the dreams, hearing screams.

He saw them properly for the first time in a while. Ron was red, looking angry and glaring at him accusingly, and Hermione was staring at the floor, unsure of what to say. But the thing that shocked him the most was Harry. Harry looked upset, and a ghost of his former self, as if he had just been reminded of something that he was trying to forget. Struggling to find words, he said

"You have a right to accuse me. You don't know the terrible thing I did. It was me, I'm the reason he died, and you can do whatever you want with me now, I deserve it." Silence filled the room, when Harry said simply,

"We know what you did, and we know how you did it, but you undid part of that when you brought us the horcrux." Ron and Hermione stared at Harry, shocked by what he'd just said. Draco just nodded, and felt relieved, as he slipped back into a deep sleep, the first dreamless one that he had had in a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, sorry it's been a while. Bad computer connection. But, here it is. Enjoy

Chisai neko

Draco waited patiently in his room. Not fully recovered, he had spent many days and nights in there. He could not get used to the dreams. The medi-witches had told him that it would be a while before they eased off, and he never would truly be rid of them. Scarred for life you could say. He was set on agreeing with them. Life seemed easier now. He had told Harry everything he knew, painfully reliving the story, each memory like a knife to the heart.

_Flashback_

_Harry sat at the side of the room, He had somehow known what Draco was feeling, and what he needed the most. Why else had he banned Ron from the room. Knowing that he had to tell his story sooner or later, he started, "It began at the start of last year, before school. Father had decided that it was my turn to become a deatheater, after him. He brought me to You-know-who, but I didn't want to be there. There was no way I wanted to be a murderer. I think he, You-know-who, saw this, I hesitated, so he set me a task that seemed impossible."_

_Here Draco swallowed. The blood had drained out of his face, leaving it paler then usual. His mouth was dry, but he forced himself to continue. "The task was, to, to kill Dumbledore. I had no choice. My family was where he could get to them, if I failed, he would kill them first. So I tried to find ways out. But there was no loop holes, not one. If I even managed to escape, he had my family. So I tried to get to Dumbledore. It took me a while, but I found it. A way to get to him. But I got there, and I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill an unarmed old man, even if it was to save my family. And then Snape came. He did it for me, and dragged me off, apparated us to the manor. His intentions were to keep me from running off, while He-who-must-not-be-named came, offer me up as a failure. My mother slammed the door in his face. And we ran into another room. She shoved a goblet at me, and opened a trapdoor, but it was too late. He had come. She closed the door on me, and I had no choice but to run through the corridors underneath our house, I ran, and…" Draco broke off, as a vivid scene surrounds him, out of his very nightmares…_

The tunnel walls stare at him mockingly as he starts to run. He almost makes it to safety. Almost. A blinding green flash illuminates every tree, every leaf, and there is the unearthly sound of a woman screaming

_In a second Harry is by his side. He seems troubled, and Draco looks into his eyes and finds something startling, but makes perfect sense. A look that told him that Harry had been through this before. A new feeling stirred in him. One of respect for Harry._

_End flashback_

Although reliving those memories had been agonising, he had felt better afterwards. He no-longer felt as if he deserved every bit of pain the world gave him. That said, he wsn't happy either. But he wouldn't complain. He just rested ate and was thankful that he wasn't being turned out. He sometimes had brief conversation with Harry or Hermione, but Ron was far from believing that his intentions were good, accusing Draco of various crimes. He was alone most of the day, but he didn't feel lonely. He knew that as soon as he recovered he had to make a choice. Either leave, and hide, or help Hary, and try to undo some of the wrong things he had done in the past.

Hey, hope you liked it. If it gets boring, please tell. I'm all for constructive criticism, as long as it's constructive, not mean. I am new to this, so tell me what you think.

Chisai neko


End file.
